Desvio por El pais de los Lagos
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: La Estrella de la Muerte ha sido totalmente destruida y Darth Vader esta dando bandazos por el espacio preguntandose quien sera ese piloto con esas habilidades, su conclusion logica le lleva a ir a un planeta que habia olvidado. Reviews Please


El caza TIE Avanzado de Lord Vader, gira descontroladamente por el vacio del espacio, mientras su piloto no paraba de pulsar botones y manipular el ordenador de a bordo. Tras un esfuerzo sobre humano logro estabilizar la nave. Justo a tiempo para ver como la Estrella de la Muerte estallaba en una bola de fuego ígneo.

Ya no había nada que hacer al respecto. Ahora tenía que viajar a Courosant a informar al emperador Palpatine que su arma secreta, había sido destruida. Estaba preparando las coordenadas del planeta cuando volvió a sentir esa extraña perturbación de la fuerza. Esa perturbación tan familiar y a la vez tan extraña.

Presintió a quien pertenecía esa aura tan extraordinariamente fuerte. Y aquella revelación hizo que cambiara el rumbo de la nave en el último segundo. Lanzando su nave a través del hiperespacio a la velocidad de la luz. El viaje duro apenas unos minutos a pesar de estar cruzando media galaxia para llegar a su destino.

El hipnótico brillo que despedía ese espacio que se abría entre los espacios que permitía a la nave surcar distancias inconcebibles en tiempos asombrosos, mantuvieron la mente del lord oscuro en calma, durante el trayecto, a pesar de que lo que acaba de descubrir era en extremo preocupante para él y para el emperador, pero había otro sentimiento. Un sentimiento que hacía décadas no sentía. Se removió de su largo retardo cuando sintió a Obi-Wan se intensifico de sobre manera al percibir el gran poder que fluía de aquel muchacho. Por un momento le pareció estar sintiendo a su antiguo Padawan pero llevaba muerto varios años. Después recordó donde sintió lo mismo y lo que era más importante, cuando.

Salió de la velocidad luz, justo a tiempo de contemplar como el planeta azul y verde de Naboo ocultaba el sol. Activo el modo sigilo de su aeronave antes de acercarse a ese planeta antes llamado hogar ahora purgatorio. No quería que nadie supiera de su visita a aquel lugar. Solo Obi-Wan había averiguado su relación y con un poco de suerte, habría muerto llevándose ese secreto a la tumba.

Palpatine también lo sabía, eso era lo que le había llevado en primera instancia a cargar con aquel sofocante traje negro, que no funcionaba la mayor parte del tiempo, obligándole a usar gran parte de su poder solo en andar. El plastiacero, no estaba bien alineado y reducía la movilidad. El casco era incomodo, produciendo ese siseo constante del sistema de respiración asistida que purificaban el aire y aumentaban la concentración de oxigeno. Los servomotores de piernas y brazos se enganchaban tan a menudo que aun no comprendía como nadie se había dado cuenta.

Hacia tiempo que llego a la conclusión de que Palpatine le había inducido esas pesadillas que le llevaron a adentrarse en el lado oscuro de la fuerza, pero ya era inútil hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera servirle. Padme estaba muerta, y hasta hacia unas horas creía que su hijo también lo estaba. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, al fin y al cabo, solo él era el responsable de su amada esposa. Cruzo medio continente, tuvo una fugaz visión de los bosques en los que en su día habito Jar-Jar Binks, y los campos de hierba interminables donde el ejercito droide sucumbió gracias a él y a R2-D2, que habría sido de aquel astrodroide. Cualquier otro ya habría sucumbido al oxido y la corrosión, pero algo le decía a Vader que su droide seguía presentando batalla como lo hizo durante las guerras clon.

Llego hasta un pequeño palacete, semiderruido, la vegetación ya había hecho acto de presencia cubriéndolo todo de verde y blanco. Vio la pista de aterrizaje, aun era utilizable, o al menos eso esperaba, de todos modos estaba en el suelo no pasaría nada si se estropeaba más de lo que ya estaba, la nave no sufriría desperfectos. Con cuidado, dando pequeños toques al timón. El caza TIE, se poso con suavidad sobre la pista de aterrizaje que crujió ante ese monumental peso, tras años de tranquilidad.

Se separo de los mando y purgo el sistema de aire para equilibrarlo con la atmosfera de Naboo. Se oyeron un murmullo bajo y decenas de siseos por toda la cabina, era la prueba de cómo el aire viciado se iba canalizando la exterior y la pureza de los vientos provenientes de la montañas inundaban la nave de arriba abajo. Era una autentica lástima que a través del casco no pudiera percibir el sin fin de aromas que se notaban y embriagaban pero ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Casi veinte años tras esos ojos rojos le habían hecho más austero si cabe de lo que ya era.

Abrió la compuerta trasera y con su paso firme habitual avanzo los pocos metros que les separaba del exterior. Vacilo un poco al salir de la nave, se sentía intruso en su propia casa, pero hacia demasiado tiempo que no pisaba ese planeta, más tiempo que el que llevaba muerta su mujer. Fue empujando la hierba con la fuerza a medida que avanzaba para evitar que se colase en algún resquicio. Era una precaución que en combate no realizaba por motivos obvios, pero allí no detectaba ningún peligro y era mejor andar con pies de plomo con unos sistemas tan sensibles como los suyos.

Entro en la pequeña mansión por una parte del muro que se había venido abajo, recientemente, seguramente durante su aterrizaje por como el polvo aun seguía asentándose. Llego al porche desde donde se contemplaban las islas a lo lejos y cerca de allí en la orilla del lago, se veía un monolito de piedra cubierto de flores. A sus pies descansaba una gruesa lámina de roca. No vio ninguna forma de llegar hasta allí, así que simplemente salto por encima de la barandilla.

Unos pasos después estaba arrodillado, junto al monolito. Miraba la lámina fijamente, poco se podía imaginar por su pose, no tenía ningún rasgo que delatara sus pensamientos, todos estaban encerrados tras una coraza de plastiacero, cuero, cables y un odio inextinguible. Aparto unas cuantas hojas, de la lapida del suelo para leer mejor el nombre.

"_Padme Amidala Skywalker. Madre, esposa y amiga leal. _"

Sus dedos robóticos se crisparon ante ese nombre, Skywalker, era un nombre que hacía mucho había olvidado, y nadie parecía querer recordarlo. Los jedi supervivientes a excepción de Obi-Wan y Joda desconocían la verdadera identidad de Darth Vader. A todos los efectos, Vader había asesinado a Skywalker.

Eso dejaba claro la autoría de la lapida, solo Kenobi descubrió su matrimonio, él había puesto ese apellido en la lapida de Padme. Dudaba que fuera un acto dirigido hacia él, más bien pareciera una voluntad de Padme. Si seguramente fue cosa suya. Pero no tenía mucho sentido hacerse esas preguntas ahora. Había llegado hasta allí, por un impulso y tenía que abandonar aquel planeta pronto si no quería alertar al emperador de ese viaje privado que le podía costar un contraataque contundente a la rebelión.

Se irguió cuan largo era y agacho la cabeza como si fuera a hablar con un niño. Respiro profundamente, emitiendo ese característico sonido que tanto temían oir sus enemigos, e incluso algunos aliados.

_- _Hola Padme. Hacía tiempo que no estábamos tan cerca. Te preguntaras porque he venido, aunque puede que no siempre fuiste muy perspicaz para algunos asuntos. Desgraciadamente no los importantes.- empezó con su voz grave como si mantuviera una conversación real con la antigua senadora de Naboo.- He conocido a nuestro hijo. Supongo que se llamara Luke, siempre te gusto ese nombre. No nos hemos encontrado de la manera más ortodoxa, es más ni nos hemos visto, solo le he sentido, es tan parecida su presencia a la tuya, que fue como si viese un fantasma. Es muy poderoso, puede que incluso más que yo y que el emperador. Eso le dará problemas, lo presiento. Sabes, ha sacado mis habilidades de vuelo, tendrías que haberle vis pilotar su nave, como un auténtico piloto veterano. Él solo ha destruido una estación espacial entera, la mayor construida en toda la galaxia. Ha sido un golpe muy duro, creí que os había perdido a ambos hace veinte años. Obi-Wan hizo un gran trabajo después de todo. Lo ha mantenido alegado de mi visión y del Emperador, ese viejo carcamal, tendría que haberle impedido que se embarcase en esta guerra, acabaran matándole. O peor, acabara como yo o como Starkiller. Tal vez debería ocultarle esta información de momento. Tardara un tiempo en averiguar quién destruyo la Estrella de la Muerte. No eso me haría parecer un traidor y ahora lo necesito de mi parte, tal vez pueda mantenerlo con vida el tiempo suficiente para que recapacite y huya, pero me temo que acabara siguiendo mis pasos, el Emperador lo querrá como su asesino personal o lo matara directamente si no le es de utilidad. Tal vez sea mejor que muera, ojala estuvieras aquí para poder preguntarte estas cosas- Concluyo bajando aun más la cabeza hasta que el casco choco contra los controles del pecho- Aunque si estuvieras viva, nada de esto estaría pasando.- De repente oyó un chasquido tras él. Con la velocidad de un rayo desenvaino su espada laser color rubí y salto sobre aquel ruido. Un instante después había vuelto a envainar la espada y se alegaba rumbo a su nave. A sus pies un Jar-Jar Binks anciano y cansado se alegaba sin quitarle la vista de encima a aquella figura salida del mismísimo infierno.

Vader desapareció tras la mansión. Jar-Jar se atrevió a levantarse, recogió su bastón y camino hacia la tumba aun mirando de reojo hacia atrás, no lo había reconocido en un principio, y era normal, no había vuelto a salir de Naboo desde el funeral, y solo había oído hablar del poderoso Darth Vader, sin embargo todas esas historias por muy dispares que fueran acertaban en que lo reconocerías al instante.

Llego a la lapida justo cuando una nave inmensa alzaba el vuelo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. Vader hecho un último vistazo al cementerio particular donde Jar-Jar estaba recogiendo algunas hojas secas para limpiar un poco la tumba, antes de activar el impulsor y salir de la órbita.

- Ani, ha cambiado mucho en estos últimos tiempos, pero parece que sigue queriéndote- murmuro con una voz ronca el Gungan, mientras limpiaba la lapida de las enredaderas y colocaba un ramo de flores blancas como hacía cada semana.- Ojala, él lo supiera.


End file.
